Cannonshark
"Oh *bleep*! That thing's even more terrifying than Jaws!" ''-Water Whirlpool, '''''upon the shock of seeing Cannonshark, from the Scorpius Warriors animated series. Cannonshark is a character that appeared throughout the Scorpius series. It is one of Doctor Sharktooth's greatest bionic creations, as it was scientifically engineered to wait underwater for Gregory & friends and kill them whenever it gets the chance. Even though Dr. Sharktooth was killed in the animated series, Cannonshark's survival throughout the entire series is unknown, even though it was killed before him. There have also been conclusions throughout the series that Cannonshark is one of Wolfember's underwater weapons. He is also considered a boss in every other Scorpius series games. Physical Appearance Cannonshark appears to be a large blue cybernetic shark attated with four side (two will grow out of the metal ring plate from the first set, as seen in the picture) cannons on a metal ring plate, three dorsal fins, and a bionic eye on its right eye. It may be possible that Cannonshark used to be a regular shark before its metal parts were put in its body. Abilities and Weaknesses Cannonshark possesses abilities that surpass a regular shark, mostly due to his cybernetic transition built in by Dr. Sharktooth. It swims more faster, and tracks its foes by using its bionic eye. It also possesses several weapons embedded in its body, such as a cannon, side guns, beam guns, an electroshocker, etc. It is also stronger than a regular shark, as it can break through a rock without any struggle. Unlike most fish and sharks, Cannonshark can also walk on land and swim in the ground the same way he does in water. This may prove that its cybernetic transactions have even made it more better suited for land as it has done for it in the sea. It can even shock residents that such a shark can actually do that. Its mechanical parts are also water-proof, which makes it even more dangerous when encountering it underwater. His weakness, however, is electricity. Like all other mechanical parts and such, his body cannot stand it, even though he carries an electroshocker in his body. Suggested studies say that electricity can shut down hardware, fry circuits, and even cause malfunction in certain types of mechanical hardware. This is a concluded theory of why it is weak against electricity. In the Animated Series In the Scorpius Warriors animated series, Cannonshark makes its first debut in one of the episodes of the Dr. Sharktooth saga. When Wolfember orders Dr. Sharktooth from V.M.E., Dr. Sharktooth heads straight into the waters, beginning his cybernetictations on a regular shark. Cannonshark was then created, serving to only Dr. Sharktooth and Wolfember's alliances. Gregory and Water Whirlpool make their way down into the waters to find Dr. Sharktooth by submarine, only to find out that Cannonshark was one of his underwater bodyguards. At the sight of the two, Cannonshark begins firing bullets and cannonballs at them with no hesitation, leading them into a chase. The two managed to lose it by maneuvering it into a small hole. However, it doesn't stop Cannonshark, as he breaks free, continuing the chase. As Gregory and Water head back up to the surface for land, Cannonshark leaps out and hits land before them. Fire distracts the shark, giving Gregory and Water some time to attack. Cannonshark slams into the ground, traveling underneath it (not water, just earthly ground) at fast speed. It leaps out again, this time heading towards Water, almost ready to eat him. However, upon the approach, Cannonshark is hit by one of Plasma Gregory's electric blasts, which stuns the monster for only a few seconds. With Water's assistance, he sprays a force of water at Cannonshark, enough to send it flying in a spiral. Plasma Gregory then fires a huge ball of electricity at Cannonshark, shocking its whole mechanism, and explodes in plasma smoke. The monster was never heard from again in the animated series. In The Games Gregory: Vracula In Scorpius Cannonshark appears as a boss in the pre-planning game Gregory: Vracula In Scorpius. It is encountered deep in Flash Ocean, and is the boss there. When Gregory reaches the place, the battle will not start until he reaches the center. Cannonshark appears from a dark cave, swimming in circles around Gregory until he moves into the background. Cannonshark then charges at Gregory from the background, leading him into an underwater chase, and starting the battle. In order to defeat Cannonshark, Gregory must keep swimming and avoiding its attacks until he reaches a point where Cannoshark becomes stuck. Once Cannonshark becomes stuck, Gregory can then proceed to attack it for fifteen seconds until it breaks free. After it breaks from its "stuck" position, the chase resumes. Gregory must repeat the process until Cannonshark is defeated. If Gregory gets eaten by Cannonshark, it will damage him unless he breaks free from its grasp. At some point, when Cannonshark's health is low, it may disappear from view in order to attack Gregory by surprise. Mostly he will attack from the side by breaking the sea rock walls, or by being in front of him. If Cannonshark is in front of Gregory, the chase goes in the reverse direction. After Cannonshark's defeat, it blows up into metallic pieces, ending the terrifying battle. In the Challenge Ring, Cannonshark's attacks are more faster, but nonetheless, his speed is still the same. If one wants to defeat Cannonshark more faster, the best ability to use is Plasma Gregory, since Cannonshark's weakness is electricity, like in the animated series. Using Water Gregory to battle Cannonshark is useless, as it does no damage to it. Gregory's Adventure Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Recurring Characters Category:Monsters Category:Cybernetic Animals Category:Sharks Category:Wolfember's Minions